


i behold the beauty (but the beauty got a hold on me)

by bleuboxes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff to the max, also there are children, anakin doesnt kill the younglings so we good, but like no murdering of them, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuboxes/pseuds/bleuboxes
Summary: He swears that she's a goddess; there's no way in hell that someone is allowed to be that breathtaking without being some form of deity (or making some sort of deal with the devil, but she looks much to angelic to be anyway near associated with the likes of such a brute creature).





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is old, but la la land has me suffering and i think we all could use a little happiness especially with what's going on in the world. 
> 
> title is from the song "Lisa Baby" by walk the moon.

He's not sure he's ever seen such a girl as stunning as the one currently dancing with the small children that are _still_ at his half-brother's wedding reception.

He's sure that with her smile and her figure and just pretty much everything about her, she could easily take over the whole fucking galaxy with the blink of her eyes. He's aware that he's staring at her from across the room, although he's embarrassed by his antics, but he can't do anything to stop looking at her. Her beauty is keeping his gaze transfixed upon her smiling, happy, form.

He swears that she's a goddess; there's no way in hell that someone is allowed to be that breathtaking without being some form of deity (or making some sort of deal with the devil, but she looks much to angelic to be anyway near associated with the likes of such a brute creature).

Her appearance is intoxicating, and he only stops watching her dance with the children (whom he may or may not be jealous of due to the gratuitous amount of time they're spending with her) when Ahsoka walks up behind him and pats his shoulder.

And he supposes, taking in breath, that there is no use marveling at her for the whole night if he doesn't work up the courage to go talk to her. He's not sure why he's even having the issue; his reputation _certainly_ precedes him. He's never had any trouble approaching women before.

But then again, he's never seen a woman like her, so maybe he's a _little_ bit intimidated. And by a little bit, he means he's never been this terrified to go talk to anyone (and he's approached some very shady people without a trace of apprehension). Besides, she's with a group of children smiling and laughing like the world depends on it; she can't possibly be that terrifying

So, he makes his way over to where she's dancing before he is able to convince himself otherwise. As he gets closer to her, she becomes even more beautiful. Her dress, which is the most flowing yellow thing he's ever seen, is covered in what looks to be pressed petals. Flowers are entwined in the ringlets of her long chestnut hair, making her look like a muse of some type. And her smile – _fuck_ , her smile is celestial and he's really starting to have second thoughts.

That's until his hand is grabbed by one of the children she's with and he's forced to join into their happy little dance circle. 

She looks surprised that someone's come to join her, despite that not being his intention, at all, but maybe if he can get the kids to like him (which shouldn't be hard; children have an affinity to liking him) she'll be impressed with him or something like that. (He knows he's gonna need all the help he can get.)

"Miss Padmé," says the little boy who has taken a hold of his hand, "Someone's come to join our dance party!"

The other children giggle loudly. A faint blush blossoms on her cheeks as she offers a small smile to him.

"I can see that, little one. I'm sure it's because he looked awfully lonely watching us all by himself in that corner earlier; I was surely expecting him to come join us earlier."

Now, it's his turn to be embarrassed; of course she noticed him staring. Maybe he had just hoped that he looked a little less inconspicuous than he felt. Her statement, however, wasn't foreboding, if anything it was full of mirth and humor – and her voice was melodic and sweet. There was nothing but amusement present here.

Thank _god_ , because if he's being honest with himself, he doesn't think he'll be able to handle getting rejected by her. (He's by no means going to be overly rude to her if he does get turned down, but he will probably sulk around for a few years like Romeo with the shades drawn and the doors locked.)

He risks another glance at her, and she's talking with a little girl who's holding her right hand; whatever they're saying is making Padmé smile even brighter. The boy that pulled him into the group grips his hand again (and he's somewhat amazed by how small the boy's hands are compared to his) and gives it a tug.

"Hey, Mister!" the boy shouts quietly. He looks at the child, who is looking up at him with the greenest pair of eyes he's ever seen, "Doesn't Miss Padmé look pretty in yellow?"

"She most certainly does." He responds truthfully.

"You and her should get married." They boy says bluntly. He laughs, gosh, he had forgotten how up front children could be.

"I'm afraid I don't know her nearly well enough to marry her." He answers with a twinge to his voice. (He wouldn't mind getting to know her; hell, the thought of even getting to speak to her alone that is without small humans around to inquire about things that they do not yet quite understand is something he's all too eager to do.)

"Well," the boy states poignantly, "if you aren't going to marry her, then _I_ am."

"Do send me an invitation."

The boy grins up at him, and he responds with one of his own.

"Do I get one too, Boba?" ask the rest of the children all at once.

"Definitely!" he retorts happily.

Padmé and the girl enter the conversation too late to be a part of it, so they just listen. The little girl's attention is all over the place, but hers is honed in on him. He's trying very hard not to break under her stare, but all his resolve is not holding off at all. It's impossible for him to avoid looking at her (and he feels awfully self-conscious; hopefully his unruly mop of hair doesn't look too out of control.)

He's even a little put off by his attitude; he's usually never the nervous one in these situations.

She finally forces her attention back to the children after she hears the little girl she was talking with and Boba argue over who was going to marry her. (The little girl was very resolute on her stance that Padmé was going to marry _her_ because she was 'much more pleasant to be around'. He was really trying his hardest not to laugh.)

* * *

 

It takes an hour for the children to leave the reception. Despite them almost falling over from exhaustion, they put up a fight with their parents before being carried out (not that he blames them, he wouldn't want to leave Padmé either.)

He and she are thanked almost excessively for their keeping the children occupied. It was no trouble, really (they did get in the way of his plan of speaking with her, but he really didn't mind, they helped him hopefully make a good first impression).

He's almost surprised when she shows no interest in sitting down, instead choosing to grip his hand (he feels like he's going to burst) and dance with him. The music is loud (but he's sure his heartbeat is much louder) and she has to raise her voice to be heard.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce myself properly before – I'm Padmé Naberrie" She looks down at the floor, "and I wasn't expecting you to stay around with me and the kids – I mean not that I'm disappointed that you stayed and helped me out –" she's nervous, though she has no need to be. He finds her rambling fucking adorable, and if anything that gives him the shred of confidence he needs to actually speak to her.

"Anakin, and it's was my pleasure… helping you out with the children, that is. I mean, that wasn't my intention originally, but it worked out in the end… I guess."

"Oh?" she inquires with amusement.

"Well, I mean I was coming over here to inform you that you're _absolutely_ _beautiful_ , and if you'd like to get a drink or something with me sometime on the whims of Ahsoka 'cause, you know, she wouldn't leave me the hell alone until I at least asked _talked_ to you…" and now he's rambling, damn it.

She rolls her eyes.

"Ahsoka's unbelievable." She sighs, he looks surprised.

"You know Ahsoka?"

"I'm her plus one tonight; apparently her boyfriend couldn't make it and she found my lack of a social life disarming. And Buru invited me; we knew each other in high school. How'd you know her?"

"She works with me, Obi-wan, and Owen at the garage."

Her eyes suddenly grow wide, and he's not sure what she's about to do (or say, for that matter.)

"You're the infamous Anakin Skywalker she's been trying to get me to somehow meet! That _cheeky_ _little_ _ass_!"

"Infamous, huh?" he smirks (he has a feeling he doesn't need to worry about this conversation going south anytime soon.)

"All she does is talk about how handsome she believes I'll think you are; the girl shouldn't be allowed to touch anything romantic with a ten foot pole – she tried to describe your eyes to me using Haiku." She laughs. He's not sure how to react.

"Was she at least accurate?" he scowls (knowing Ahsoka's gift was not with words).

"Absolutely not." She laughs. "You're _much_ better looking in person." Her face is close to his now, too close – he's only just met her and he knows he shouldn't go in for the kiss but, _screw it_ even her _lips_ are gorgeous.

In the end he doesn't have to worry about making that decision, she's the one that kisses him.

It's quick and it's chaste, but _hell_ the prettiest girl at this godforsaken reception just fucking kissed him and he's about ready to melt.

"I'd very much like that drink." She sounds small, her voice does not befit her at this moment, "but only if you keep dancing with me; you're quite the partner, and of course you're not terrible to look at."

If at all possible, his smile grows even larger as he shakes his head with a small chuckle. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 

(Ahsoka's also rather happy; Obi-Wan owes her fifty bucks.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are the always encouraged!


End file.
